<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Invasion by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023676">Home Invasion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood'>Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roads Less Walked [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fear, Gun Violence, Home Invasion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Murder, Teasing, Threats of Violence, slight romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody is alone at home...or rather, she should have been</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roads Less Walked [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just another Mycroft x Melody (OC) oneshot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smash</p>
<p>Melody Holmes jolted, fully awake immediately, having not even realized she’d started to doze off, it wasn’t exactly late at night, but she was just so tired from the days’ events, but the sound of something breaking, along with  a commotion downstairs had her on instant alert.</p>
<p>Mycroft wasn’t due home for another two hours at most, Sherlock had ceased his bi-monthly attempts to break into his brothers’ and sister in laws home during times of extreme boredom - the couples government level security system had provided some entertainment, but it had quickly worn thin.</p>
<p>Melodys’ kitten, Cashmere, sat beside her, having  also been disturbed by the noise. Knowing this could only mean One thing, Melody reached for her phone...it wasn’t there, and Panic settled in her chest as she wondered why the alarms weren’t going off?!  She hoped she hadn’t left her phone downstairs, she needed to call someone...then she remembered how she and Mycroft had gotten a little...carried away in his office at lunchtime and she was only just realizing that she had left it on the desk all afternoon, but  she would have heard it ring so  if it had it would have reminded her where it was!</p>
<p>Taking the shuriken from her bedside table, Melody, dressed in shorts and a vest, slipped silently out of the bedroom, hearing and seeing several shadows moving about below her as she peered, from a distance, through the bannisters of the upper level balcony. She knew which floorboards would creak, so, keeping her body crouched down, concealing herself in the dark, she raced across the length of the hallway to Mycrofts’ office.</p>
<p>Closing the door behind her, without a sound, she heard the intruders start to mumble to each other, clattering and banging as they searched the downstairs. Melody snatched up her phone and pressed the speed dial for Mycrofts’ number....Why weren’t those damned alarms sounding? It would signal the police and Mycroft simultaneously and get both here within seconds!</p>
<p>‘Shit”  Melody cursed as the call rang off with no answer from her husband.</p>
<p>Running a hand back through her hair she tried to stay calm, she had her Shuriken held tightly in one hand as she continued to call Mycroft. No answer.</p>
<p>The crashing and commotion from downstairs became louder so Melody went behind Mycrofts’ desk, finding the security button under the edge, she knew it had worked when the red light flashed under her finger and her , the signal had gone through and would call the police,Mycrofts’ office at work and Anthea all at once, ensuring that at least someone was bound to receive it.</p>
<p>Melody almost leapt out her skin when her phone vibrated in her hand, the shock was enough to cause her to drop it on the polished floor loudly as it rang with Mycrofts’ assigned ringtone</p>
<p>Let me break the ice, Allow me to get you right<br/>Let you warm up to me, Baby I can make you feel...</p>
<p>Panicked, thinking the noise would alert the intruders, Melody fumbled as she  rejected the call and, phone in hand, sprinted back to the bedroom with none of the discretion she’d shown before, with her only objective being to get somewhere safe.</p>
<p>As Melody shut the door and locked it, she backed away from the door, breathing heavily as she heard muffled shouting from below. Without thinking she  dropped to the floor and shuffled herself under the bed. Melody felt tears sting her eyes, fear and adrenaline thudded in every vein in her body, her heart threatened to erupt from her chest as she switched her phone to silent, no sound, no vibration.</p>
<p>Melody typed ta single text to her husband, hoping he would see the message </p>
<p>Code 294 - Mel H</p>
<p>Hitting send, she flinched when,what sounded like an argument ensued between the intruders broke out. Melody could count two, three...four different voices, all male, they were making they way upstairs but not quickly, this told Melody they were not rushing, that they hadn’t heard her dropping the phone or the ringtone, whoever was inside was just ransaking the rest of the house rather than searching for a possible hostage/witness/</p>
<p>More arguing, louder this time, closer. Shaking, Melody put her phone down beside her, trying to quieten her breathing....more shouting, definitely an argument.</p>
<p>“So much for security!” she thought to herself…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycrofts’ Black Jaguar sped through the streets of London well over the speed limit, safe to say that Mycroft was beyond infuriated would have been an understatement</p>
<p>“I want whomever was on security tonight detained for questioning.” He told his P.A through gritted teeth, she looked at him with a serious expression and continued typing on her BlackBerry - sending Emails and messages to ensure her boss’ demands were met. </p>
<p>Not bothering to keep the concern from creeping into his tone, Mycroft spoke sharply once more </p>
<p>“What’s Melodys’ location?” </p>
<p>Antheas’ eyes flicked over the information she was being fed from the live feed</p>
<p>“Bedroom...” the dark haired woman stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several gunshots rang out, giving  Melody such a fright that she let a small scream pass her lips before she could stop it, frantically covering her mouth, she let tears spill down her cheeks...yes she knew some basic self-defence and so on, yes she had her shuriken, she could use it as a dagger at close range, a projectile at long range, but she needed the other three in her bedside table - possibly the one in the downstair drawer if f there were four intruders, at least one with a gun, and what if all of them were armed? </p>
<p>Melody whimpered quietly.</p>
<p>Then there were frantic footsteps, some down the hallway, others thudded outside, down the hall on the same floor as Melody was; trapped under the bed in the main bedroom. She shifted, gripping both hands over her mouth, on the verge of hyperventilating...the limited oxygen she could get by only breathing through her nose wasn’t helping.</p>
<p>She managed to smother another cry when one of the intruders tried the bedroom door, finding it locked, he had obviously guessed someone was inside, and began banging, shouting incoherently, the thuds grew louder and  Melody guessed he was trying to kick it in!</p>
<p>She would go down fighting at least,  until her last breath...dying in the same manner she’d lived and hopefully even taking at least one of the intruders with her if she had the chance. Outside the door, the man moved from trying to kick the door in, to using the butt of his gun to try and break the door-handle and lock!</p>
<p>Mycroft lurched slightly as the driver took a sharp corner, but the elder Holmes was too infuriated to notice, Antheas’ Blackberry began bleeping urgently</p>
<p>“Sir…” she started cautiously</p>
<p>Mycroft snapped his head in her direction</p>
<p>“What? Antha, what?!” </p>
<p>Anthea swallowed, still not looking up…</p>
<p>“Shots fired sir. Second floor...I think...Mrs Holmes might be down...” her professional tone wavered and Mycroft felt the colour drain from his face, his entire body.</p>
<p>The phone Antheas’ hand showed an overhead interior map  of the Holmes household, the small green dot indicating Melodys location was flashing, it’s position and stillness indicating that she was on the floor, not moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From under the bed, Melody cringed back further, careful to stay near the center where she might just be able to be out of reach…</p>
<p>The lock was almost broken,  but the sound of sirens approaching made the intruder panic, and he let off several rounds, aiming them at the lock and door handle!  Hearing this Melody sobbed in terror, cupping her hands over her mouth and nose to stifle it.</p>
<p>The Jaguar  pulled up among police vehicles and two ambulances, several of the intruders were already in custody, another was being forcefully escorted to an empty car.</p>
<p>Mycroft turned to Anthea as she came to his side after exiting the car</p>
<p>“Find out what exactly happened here Anthea, names, times, motives everything” he snapped venomously. </p>
<p>Knowing his ire was not directed at his faithful P.A but the situation, Anthea nodded and took off towards a group of investigators, this  should never have even been possible for the man who practically ran the British government! </p>
<p>Mycrofts’ priority however, was finding Melody,</p>
<p>He spotted D.I Lestrade attending the scene and approached with quick, long strides, just as an ambulance crew wheeled out a fully covered body from the front door. Mycrofts’ world shattered and everything seemed to spin, amongst this, the obvious signs failed to register in his mind and he tried to step forward, no it wasn’t....it couldn’t be....</p>
<p>A hand on his shoulder and the sturdy frame of D.I Lestrade stepped in front of Mycroft</p>
<p>“Hang on there, mate,,,” he started</p>
<p>Mycrofts’ glare certainly made the Di. take a step back </p>
<p>“D.I Lestrade…” </p>
<p>Mycroft spoke through gritted teeth, on the verge of demanding to see for himself</p>
<p>Only for Lestrade to cut in</p>
<p>“No wait, listen, isn't her!” he said clearly</p>
<p>“It’s one of the intruders, it’s not Melody!” he swore.</p>
<p>Mycrofts’ vision become clear again, his world gradually stopped spinning but the rush relief that replaced it was nauseating</p>
<p>Lestrade went on</p>
<p>“-Fight broke out between the burglars, this one got himself shot the fuss he was making most likely…”</p>
<p>Mycroft looked towards the house, not even trying to maintain his composure in that moment</p>
<p>“Then where...where is she, where’s Melody?”</p>
<p>Lestrade looked concerned and uncomfortable</p>
<p>“That’s the thing, Mycroft...we...we can’t find her, the boys have checked every room in the house, there’s no sign of her!” Lestrade gestured vaguely, perplexed </p>
<p>“I mean, maybe she got out, made a run for it, I can check to see if she went to Sherlock or some-” </p>
<p>Mycroft shook his head</p>
<p>“She wouldn’t take that risk Detective Inspector, excuse me” </p>
<p>Mycroft walked away, taking out his phone, he’d seen only seen the missed calls when he’d gone to opentext message - several calls and a text in quick succession wasn’t a good sign, and he’srecognised the coded message immediately. </p>
<p>He called Melody’s mobile, waiting as it just kept ringing...and ringing...and ringing…</p>
<p>‘M-Mycroft…” </p>
<p>Mycroft thought his knees might give way when she finally answered</p>
<p>“Melody! Oh, thank god” Mycroft huffed in relief, running a hand back through his hair</p>
<p>“Listen, love where are you? The police have taken the intruders into custody, but they can’t find you…” he told her.</p>
<p>Instead of answering his question she simply stammered his name again, from her tone he could tell she was crying, hard, her voice was quiet, shaking so much she could hardly speak</p>
<p>Mycroft steeled himself and spoke patiently to his wife</p>
<p>“Melody, it’s alright. LIsten, you don’t have to say anything else, just tell me what room you’re in.” he told her, being clear and careful as though speaking to a child.</p>
<p>There was a choked sob from her end of the line before finally</p>
<p>“Bedroom...My…” Melody whimpered.</p>
<p>Mycroft hung up without a word and ran to the front step, an officer tried to stop him but was stood down by Lestrade when Mycroft slipped past them, ignoring police tape, investigators, the flash of crime scene cameras, and forensics as he made his way upstairs, removing his jacket as he reached the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>His fingers lightly brushed the shattered door handle and splintered wood that had been the lock. It didn’t take much to pry it open and step inside.  Looking around, he was 98% sure Melody wasn’t injured, there was no sign of blood or that the intruder had succeeded in even entering the bedroom, though it had obviously been a close thing.</p>
<p>“Melody?”</p>
<p>He glanced at the wardrobe, then the bathroom door - when not in use the door was always left open. So he tapped lightly on the door upon finding it locked</p>
<p>“Melody, it’s Mycroft,open for the door” he encouraged</p>
<p>Melodys shaking voice was barely audible from inside the bathroom</p>
<p>“M-My…” </p>
<p>Mycroft kept calm despite his concern</p>
<p>“My dear just open the door, so I can make certain you’re unharmed... ” </p>
<p>After several agonising seconds of silence, he heard the bolt slide back so Mycroft took out his phone and sent a text to Anthea whom he knew would still be downstairs, telling her to have the second ambulance on stand-by, if Melody was not even minorly injured, he would have paramedics check her over just in case.</p>
<p>He entered with care and took only a handful of steps into the room before stopping</p>
<p> “Oh Melody…” he murmured in despair.</p>
<p>There was no reaction, just a dead, unblinking stare from his wifes wide, green eyes.</p>
<p>curled tightly into a ball, crammed between the space between the toilet and the large counter containing the basin, she had her  phone clasped in so tightly she was in danger of breaking it. Shaking violently - clearly in shock, practically catatonic.</p>
<p>Mycrfot approached painstakingly slowly so as not to worsen the situation. </p>
<p>Finally he was able to touch her shoulder, the her cheek, and she cringed, crushing her eyes shut as her face fell and she released a deep breath she had been holding, Mycroft took her hand, prying the phone, and the throwing star from her hands and pushing them across the floor out of the way. Feeling her hold tighten on his hand immediately, Mycroft managed to gradually encourage her out from the contained space and guided her to her feet, gathering her violently trembling frame into his arms.</p>
<p>With the familiar scent of his cologne, and the firmness of his body against her own seemed to bring Melody back to herself, and she latched onto the front of his jacket</p>
<p>“I want -people fired for this....” she quipped, her voice tight and shaking.</p>
<p>Mycroft held her tighter, running a down through her hair, kissing her temple</p>
<p>“Believe me, my love, entire departments will be on the brink of collapse when I’m through with them” he promised.</p>
<p>Melody sniffled</p>
<p>“And I think I’ll just buy a home security system from the DIY/Homeware store this time” she sobbed, resting her chin on her husbands’ chest as she looked up at him,  forcing a smile in spite of the tears running down her cheeks. </p>
<p>Mycrofy huffed, not entirely amused, but far too glad that she was safe to contradict her sense of humor, he kissed her forehead once.</p>
<p>“Indeed, Come, I’m going to have paramedics examine you, don’t argue.” he said firmly when Melody opened her mouth to protest, swiftly shutting it again, clutching Mycrofts’ hand as she let him lead her, shielding her from the sight of the bloodstained room they passed on the way, the room one of the five intruders had been shot and as they reached the foot of the stairs MYcroft slipped off the jacket of his suit and draped it around Melodys shaking form.</p>
<p>Melody  sat in back of the ambulance, legs dangling over the edge as she was checked over my paramedics,  a shock blanket was wrapped around her along with Mycrofts’ jacket,  and, although unnecessary, in Melodys’ mind, it was cold out and as she was only dressed in a vest and shorts the warmth of the extra layer provided by the shock blanket  was welcome at least. She jumped slightly when Mycroft appeared beside her moments later</p>
<p>“Don’t you have departments to demolish?” she joked, but without enthusiasm</p>
<p>“Normally in situations like this you’d teleport straight back  to the office…” she said observantly.</p>
<p>Mycrofts’ mouth twitched </p>
<p>“Anthea has her instructions. If anyone has any objections they are more than welcome to contact me directly. Temporary security will be arranged by tomorrow until more permanent measures can be put in place and I have found suitable replacements for those who are about to be informed  of their sudden plummet into the job-seekers market.” Mycroft stated formally.<br/>The first ambulance drove away to deliver the the deceased intruder to the hospital and Melody pushed a section of hair behind her ear</p>
<p>“About to be informed...My it’s 2am!” she exclaimed</p>
<p>Mycroft raised an eyebrow</p>
<p>“You’re point, my dear?” he inquired</p>
<p>The genuine look of confusion on his features made Melodys expression melt and she sighed fondly</p>
<p>“Can...we go inside now? I feel fine, just exhausted” she insisted, waving off the paramedic hovering by her.</p>
<p>The paramedic was satisfied that Melody was not in need of further medical attention, just rest, so Melody hopped down to the ground, giving the paramedic the shock blanket.</p>
<p>When Lestrade approached the pair, Melody groaned</p>
<p>“Come on Greg, can I just go inside? I’ll provide a statement and whatever else you need tomorrow, but for tonight I just want to sleep!” she insisted</p>
<p>Greg glanced at Mycroft, who simply kept his gaze fixed on his stubborn, strong willed wife and Greg eventually agreed</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah alright of course”</p>
<p>Melody and Mycroft thanked Lestrade for the fast response and the assistance</p>
<p>“Can I set you guys up with some of my guys for a night or two for extra measure?” he offered, pointing a thumb over his shoulder to point to a few officers still hanging around for their DI.</p>
<p>Melody shook her head, she patted his shoulder in thanks and she and Mycroft moved to re-enter their home since it had been declared clear and habitable other than the room currently cordoned off with police tape, investigators would continue the next morning.</p>
<p>Mycroft let Melody take his arm, leaning close to his side, her shaking had subsided and did indeed seem perfectly fine - mildly shaken and exhausted but otherwise fine</p>
<p>She smiled up at him, continuing what she’d said to GReg buto nly for Mycroft to hear</p>
<p>“I have the entire british government sleeping in my bed, how much safer could I be? Especially if he chooses to bring a certain umbrella/sword/gun to the bedroom for extra measures” she teased flirtatiously, knowing it would make her husband's face redden.</p>
<p>She was not disappointed and the fact her quip had worked brightened her spirits. Mycroft felt his face flush and he rolled his eyes, pulling away from her, only to wrap his arm around her t lead her back inside</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, my dear” </p>
<p>Without another word he picked up the aforementioned umbrella from the stair where he had dropped it upon entering the house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>